


snickers or skittles?

by butterflykisses (brightsmile)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Person, Fluff, pretend it's you :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/butterflykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average night of meeting Harry Styles in a hotel hallway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	snickers or skittles?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever and a day ago, originally posted it on my tumblr, and now decided to put it up here because why not?

_This vacation is pathetic._

 

Seventy-two hours in and the highlight of my day is still sneaking out of the room in the middle of the night to buy candy from the hotel vending machine.

 

It’s nearly two in the morning and I’ve been standing here for almost five minutes, torn between a Snickers Bar and a pack of Skittles.

 

_Maybe I’m just pathetic._

 

Embarrassingly, my attention is so focused on this insignificant decision that I don’t realize I’m no longer alone until someone clears their throat behind me.

 

Startled, I jump and clutch my chest in surprise before whirling around to tell off the stranger for frightening me.

 

Yet, the angry words die in my throat immediately as my eyes lock with two perfect green orbs.

 

As the seconds tick by, it feels as if my entire world minimizes to focus only on the flawless emerald eyes before me.

 

Until I realize I’m staring and probably look like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

 

Clamping my lips together, I let my gaze wander over the seemingly never-ending body of the boy in front of me. My eyes trail up his loose fitting sweat pants and soft looking t-shirt before coming to rest on the disheveled brown curls framing his face.

 

I swallow the lump in my throat and discreetly pinch my side until I nearly cry out in pain. I have to be dreaming. I mean there’s no way right? It can’t be-

 

“Sorry I scared you love.” A deep and distinctly _British_ voice flows out from his smiling lips.

 

Holy shit.  It’s Harry Styles.

 

“S’okay.” I manage to breathe out, self-consciously tugging at my baggy sleep shirt. Biting my lip, I turn my attention back to the vending machine and try to pretend my heart isn’t about to beat out of my chest.

 

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

 

_Should I act like I have absolutely no idea who he is?_

 

_Maybe mention I’m a fan of him and the band or talk about their music?_

 

Sneaking a look at his face out of the corner of my eye, I feel my pulse quicken when I realize his attention is still focused on me.

 

I could just run away before I manage to humiliate myself further. Honestly, he probably already thinks I’m a freak. I can’t even manage to look at him without having a mini heart attack.

 

I really am pathetic.

 

“What are you trying to choose between?”

 

“Er…what?” I ask, mesmerized as the dimples carve into his cheeks when he smiles.

 

“You’re obviously having trouble deciding what to buy. You’ve been standing here for an awfully long time.”

 

I feel my lips twitch up in a small grin as I imagine how awkward it must’ve been for him to come out here in the middle of the night and find my attention completely transfixed on the machine in front of us.

 

“I’m torn between Skittles and a Snickers bar.” I say before tilting my head back to look him in the eyes, “Do you have any suggestions?”

 

I can feel myself relaxing the longer we stand here and I figure just because he’s Harry Styles doesn’t mean he’s not a real person. I might as well treat him like any other extremely attractive teenage male.

 

Which means a little flirting is completely harmless right?

 

Oh God, I’m going to humiliate myself, I can just _feel_ it.

 

“Hmmm.” He rumbles and crosses his arms across his chest.  The sudden show of his biceps has me literally curling my sock-clad feet into the hotel carpet to anchor myself to make sure I stay upright.

 

“I guess it depends on what you’re in the mood for. Like do you want something chocolaty or chewy and fruity?”

 

_How about something sexy and British with a pinch of perfect thrown in?_

 

“I’m kind of leaning towards chocolate.” I say, pushing those other thoughts to the _very back_ of my mind.

 

Running my fingers through my hair, I mess with the money in my hand and raise my eyes to his looking for some type of approval.

 

“Go for it.” He says, laughing at how my face brightens at his words. “Chocolate sounds perfect.”

 

Pushing the necessary dollar bills into the money slot, I type in the code for the Snickers bar and watch as it falls to the bottom. Leaning over carefully (because my PJ shorts are a bit on the small side) I reach in and grab the overly thought over snack before I’m overcome with a realization.

 

_What am I supposed to do now that I have my candy?_   _Do I keep talking or should I just leave?_

 

And here I thought my friends were crazy whenever they talked about their “emergency plans” in the event that they met a member of One Direction.

 

Obviously, I should have paid more attention to those conversations.

 

Unsure of what else to do, I open my chocolate bar and take a good sized bite, watching as Harry buys something from the vending machine. I’m so captivated by the way his tongue pokes out between his lips in concentration that I don’t even know what he’s purchasing.

 

When he’s finished, he turns back to face me and raises his eyebrows, almost as if he’s amused that I’m still standing here.

 

His gaze flicks to my lips and I’m positive my heart stops beating as steps closer and leans over. My eyes widen as he raises his hand and gently wipes his thumb over the corner of my mouth.

 

“You had a little chocolate there.” He says impishly before popping the very same thumb he just used to touch my face into his mouth.

 

I can’t breathe.

 

“Th- thanks.” I stutter as heat floods my cheeks and turns them what I’m sure is a very bright red color.

 

Tugging my bottom lip between my teeth, I focus on his playful green eyes one more time and try to remember how to properly speak English. “It was ni- nice meeting you.” I manage to squeak out.

 

His dimples are on full display as he smiles widely. “You too babe.”

 

“Bye Harry.” I breathe and turn on my heel, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other as I speed walk down the hall and to my hotel room.

 

As soon as the door shuts behind me and I’m thrown into darkness, shielded from the bright lights of the hallway, I slump down and try to control my breathing.

 

_I just met Harry Styles._

 

_He technically licked chocolate off of my face._

 

_Oh my God, I can’t believe I had to run away before I stared hyperventilating in front of him._

 

It’s not until a few minutes later that I’m shaken out of my reverie by a knock at the door and realize the chocolate bar has melted in my hands.

 

Frowning slightly at this downward spiral of events, I look through the peephole of the door and am greeted with nothing but an empty hallway. Pulling back, I open the door and slowly look around. I’m just about to let it swing shut when something on the floor catches my eye.

 

Leaning down, I pick up the pack of skittles taped to a piece of hotel stationary.

 

My breathe catches in my throat when I notice the hastily scribbled note upon it.

 

_Thought you might like the Skittles too. Just in case you changed your mind and wanted something chewy and fruity. ;)_

_It really was nice meeting you beautiful, and I’d love to see you again._

_Thought I’d leave you with my number in case you felt the same the way. xx_

_-Harry Styles_

My face splits into a grin and I can’t help but shake a bit in excitement.

 

A sudden movement down the hall catches my attention and I turn just in time to see an unruly head of curls quickly pull back around the corner.

 

“Thanks for the Skittles!” I call out quietly, focusing more on not waking the people sleeping in the surrounding rooms than him actually hearing my words.

 

But I know he hears me when a deep chuckle travels down the quiet hallway and into my ears, followed by a quick “You’re welcome.”

 

Glancing down at the note in my hands again, I pull it to my chest and step back into my room, clothing the door behind me with a soft click before walking over and collapsing onto the bed.

 

A small smile remains on my lips as I feel my exhausted self slip away to dreamland.

 

_Best vacation ever, hands down._


End file.
